1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more specifically, to a toothbrush incorporating means for dispensing a dentifrice into the toothbrush bristles. The toothbrush has a conduit leading through the brush body to a plurality of egress apertures positioned within the bristle base of the brush covered by a slide that can be moved between an open and closed position to keep the dentifrice from drying out between usage.
Additionally, the present invention provides for an additional element wherein the toothbrush receives a canister of dentifrice that is clipped onto the toothbrush handle providing a reusable toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dispensing devices designed for tubular material. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a toothbrush having a cavity for the insertion of dentifrice that can be selectively dispensed by a user.
It is further desirable to provide a reusable toothbrush having a toothbrush body and means for receiving a tube of dentifrice that can be selectively dispensed and replaced when empty.